1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box structure for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the glove box structure for a vehicle, a glove box includes a box body (a storage portion) that stores items, an inner panel formed of resin integrally with the box body, and an outer panel formed of resin mounted outside the inner panel. The glove box is openably mounted on an opening portion of the instrument panel.
The inner panel has reinforcing ribs integrally formed therewith. The reinforcing ribs, which protrude toward the outer panel side, reinforce the inner panel and the outer panel.
With this glove box structure for a vehicle, costs can be decreased, and manufacturability can be improved (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application